dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Full Power Saiyan 4
フルパワーサイヤ |RomName = Sūpā Furu Pawā Saiya-jin Fō |AniName = Ultra-full-power Saiyan 4 |alias = Ultra-full-power Saiyan 4"Shadow Dragons Unite" Shadow Dragon Saga original home release subbed version Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Full Power Super Saiyan 4 |debut = "Family Bonds" |user = Goku Broly |color = & (aura) |class = Power Up |similar = Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Potential Unleashed }} フルパワーサイヤ |Sūpā Furu Pawā Saiya-jin Fō}},Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, 2015 called Ultra-full-Power Saiyan 4 in the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball GT, is an advancement of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Overview This state can be achieved by absorbing an extreme amount of Saiya Power. It possesses much greater power than the ordinary Super Saiyan 4 form. It likewise equally enhances his senses, allowing him react to practically any threat. He is also shown to be able to absorb enemy energy attacks, nullifying their damage. This state is symbolized by a radiating red glow from his entire body. Usage and power Goku first used this form during his battle against Baby. With the Tuffle/Machine Mutant hybrid having combined his power with that of Vegeta's in the Golden Great Ape form and Goku too exhausted from the prolonged battle, Goku called on the aid of Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan. Their combined donation not only restored his full capacities, but continued on into an even more powerful state that pushed his body well past his normal limits. With the power of this state, Goku quickly overwhelmed Golden Great Ape Baby, able to even catch and absorb his Revenge Death Ball Final before finally defeating him. In this appearance, the form was noted to be Super Saiyan 4 at full power."Family Bonds" Goku goes on to use this form in battle against Syn Shenron, taking energy from Gohan, Goten and Trunks to restore his full power, but then continues to take in even more power from them to push his body past his limit - at the risk of it killing him. With the power of this form, he is able to overwhelm Syn Shenron, the latter being no match for him in power. However, he in turn is overwhelmed by Omega Shenron, and though his Dragon Hammer is able to obliterate the Super Shadow Dragon, Omega manages to regenerate with his Electric Slime Body Build. Video Game Appearances This form appears in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is used by Broly under the name フルパワー|Sūpā Saiya-jin Fō Furu Pawā}}. Broly attained this form around the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga and used it to seemingly wipe out Mira, Towa, and Dabura (though he did not actually succeed), before engaging in combat with the heroes. However, even the power of the form was not enough and Broly was defeated once more. Goku is able to use this form in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, under the name Super Full Power Saiyan 4. Though it does not appear in Xenoverse 2 this powered up state is possibly referenced by Super Saiyan 4 Goku's Super Soul, Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4!, which largely boosts normal attack power when the user is revived. Trivia *The way this state can be achieved is similar to the Super Saiyan God ritual. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Super Saiyan 4 Máximo Poder Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans